Polymeric and paper sheet materials are known to be useful as air infiltration barriers for constructing buildings. These materials are generally placed over the perimeter walls of a building prior to the application thereover of a decorative finish layer, e.g., brick or cedar clapboard siding. Such "house wrap" products substantially prevent the passage therethrough of air, while allowing the passage of water vapor. Where the house wrap is not water vapor permeable, such as for example when a polymeric film is used, it is generally perforated to allow the passage therethrough of water vapor.
Many such house wraps have poor dimensional stability, and tend to sag over time causing tears, thus allowing air infiltration. To avoid such sagging, reinforcement filaments are sometimes incorporated into the house wrap products. However, many of these commercially available products containing reinforcement filaments tend to fail due to separation of the woven structures from the matrix.
It would be desirable to prepare a house wrap laminate containing a woven reinforcement which is securely bonded to the product matrix.